Pijamas De Pollito Adorable
by dafguerrero
Summary: (AU) Milo ahora es el guardaespaldas de la princesa Shesh, la heredera del alto Egipto. Con el ataque del dios Seth unos pijamas de pollito tan adorables e sensuales pondrán a al descubierto a la bella princesa egipcia y además de las burlas de Milo.


**Hola a todos de nuevo, quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo a todos mis lectores de fanfiction que me da mucho gusto de volverlos a ver. Como sabrán en el one shot pasado ya explique mi situación con respecto a lo que le ocurrió a mi computadora por lo que los uptades de muchas historias se atrasaran bastante. Pero no coman ansias yo estaré preparando un juego de One Shot cortos o historias cortas para poder matar tiempo mientras las historias grandes esperan su turno de escritura y actualización debido a que esas requieren más tiempo y concentración. **

**En cambio estas historias son cortas, no requieren de mucha atención pero eso no significa que ellas sean menos importantes, que las demás historias. No sé si ustedes habrán visto Gundam Wing si lo hicieron entonces sabrán un poco acerca de ciertas historias que están leyendo Odiseas del Corazón, Corazones Divididos y Pensé Que Te Había Perdido quiero que sepan que también habrá historias cortas de Gundam Wing solo que ese sector requiere más atención que acá que Saint Seiya. Ya que esas tienen una información más difícil de conseguir que las de Saint Seiya que son más fáciles de encontrar pues abundan por toda la internet si buscas bien encontraras la información que necesitas. Pero las de Wing son más duras requiere meses de búsqueda…pero eso no es el tema aquí eso ya lo explicare en una historia de Wing ahora debo concentrarme en mi primer público que me recibió la primera vez Saint Seiya. **

**El tema de este One Shot del día de hoy esta mayormente enfocado en la historia que se llama en fanfiction de FriendlyMusroon…"El Corazón De Nike" Que habla en los tiempos antes de la precuela de la famosa historia Saint Seiya Episodio G que es un manga dentro del universo de los Caballeros Del Zodiaco, que se introduce mucho a lo que es la mitología Egipcia que se está indagando poco a poco y a la batalla contra los titanes donde los caballeros dorados son los protagonistas. Yo pienso que esa es una de las mitologías más completas que he visto puesto que después de leer esa historia me puse a estudiar un poco acerca de los dioses Egipcios me encontré muchas sorpresas. Tienen muchos mitos interesantes que hasta te podría decir más complejos que los que hemos estado acostumbrado en la mitología griega. Me gustaría explorar más acerca de esa mitología en alguna historia que haga más adelante en este 2015 que apenas está empezando. Un año lleno de sorpresas…bueno volviendo al tema. **

**La temática de esta historia se relaciona muchos años después de lo ocurrido con el dios Seth, la barcaza solar…la casi destrucción del mundo…por si acaso mi historia no tiene nada que ver con el Corazón De Nike. **

**Mi historia nació por pura casualidad un día que estaba en pijamas un amigo que me reservo su nombre aquí se estaba burlando de ellas porque decía que el suéter de pollito con cachetes déjeme decirles que no dejaba de molestarme diciendo. Pio, Pio hay como molestaba -_- y decidí hacer esta historia a base de eso porque ese amigo se parece bastante a Milo es un burlón. Y como la princesa Shesh, aquella bella princesa egipcia que sale en la historia de dany así que ella será la protagonista. Que en realidad esta fusionada con la diosa Nike, pero en esta historia Nike ya se encuentra de nuevo en el santuario y Shesh ya no es una entidad sino una princesa. Que usa unos pijamas adorables de pollito como sabemos Milo no se le resistirá porque es un escorpión pervertido. De seguro no se resiste a una cara bonita, menos si es una belleza exótica una que no podrá quitarle los ojos de encima. Más si tiene piernas lindas imagínense eso. **

**Bueno espero que mis lectoras habituales lean esta historia porque saben que se las hago con cariño. Espero que se rían y la disfruten porque este 2015 prometo estar cargadas de ideas para ese escorpión pervertido es enserio ya se ganó mi afecto y cariño. Quien sabe haga más historias de MiloxShesh pero la decisión está en ustedes, pues hay que ver ¿Cuánto sobrevivirá esta historia? Espero que les guste. Disfruten y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews. Adiós saludos desde Panamá. **

**Los Pijamas De Pollito Adorable**

**Prologo**

**Nejen. Alto Egipto. Santuario Del Per-Usir. Lunes 21 De Abril De 1994. Las Once De La Noche.**

— ¡Uwah que sueño tengo será mejor que me vaya preparando para irme a dormir! —sonrió con ternura una bella joven de unos 18 años con la piel ligeramente morena, cabellera castaña oscuro con reflejos oscuros, de un cuerpo sensual robusta para arriba pero delgada para abajo pero se veía sensual, de facciones ñatas, de mirada dulce, con un lunar debajo de la fosa nasal izquierda que se le veía bastante sensual debajo de sus labios rosados-bronceados. —Bueno estaré sola en mi casa esta noche solo espero que el tonto de Milo, no se le ocurra venir a verme. Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo…—se ruborizo la joven egipcia al recordar su guardián. Aunque tenía que aceptar era muy atractivo.

—Joven princesa Shesh, disculpe que la moleste a alta horas de la noche pero se requiere su presencia. En la cámara del faraón, —se escuchó al otro lado de la gran puerta de la amplia habitación de la princesa. Que el pontífice la buscaba lo que hico que la joven dejara de buscar entre sus cajones el pijama que estaba buscando. —Ya voy Olufemi, o por el amor a Horus que querrá este pontífice ahora no ve que son las 22:34 yo me quiero a dormir temprano. —se quejó la princesa que camino de prisa para atender la visita abrió la puerta con evidente molestia. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres Olufemi? No ves que es tarde yo me quiero ir a descansar, estas interrumpiendo mi hora de baño y prontamente…de sueño. —se molestó la princesa.

—Perdone mi intromisión al interrumpir su rutina para ir a la cama princesa Shesh, pero como bien sabe usted su padre el faraón Sobek no se encuentra en estos momentos en santuario del Per- Usir. Por esa razón los Anubites estarán vigilando constantemente sus aposentos personales. Al igual que su guardaespaldas…el caballero dorado que fue enviado del santuario para su entrenamiento para el arte del Aj. Milo de Escorpio de 21 años de edad vendrá en unos minutos para ver…si sus aposentos están en orden. Para que la princesa se pueda acostar. —al decir esas palabras el rostro de la princesa Shesh se ruborizo como si fuera una manzana, de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos…al saber que Milo su impotente guerrero vendría a vigilar sus aposentos y su sueño. El pontífice admiro su rostro totalmente ruborizado con una mirada de desconcierto.

— ¿Princesa Shesh? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —pregunto el pontífice con una voz neutra que no dejaba de parpadear al observar el rostro de la bella doncella Shesh. Que al notar las miradas de su pontífice se sonrojo…simplemente grito ruborizado— ¡No me pasa nada Olufemi! ¡Al contrario estoy muy bien! ¡Escarabajos es tarde debo irme a dormir, vete ya que quiero descansar! ¡Dile a Milo que se apresure que yo necesito dormir! ¡Jum! —y la princesa tiro la puerta frente las narices de Olufemi que alzo una ceja desconcertado.

—Esta niña dios mío…cada día está más rara…o será lo que me dijo Píndaro…. ¡Bah! Dudo que la princesa Shesh este enamorada del caballero dorado Milo de Escorpio. Eso sería una blasfemia a su pueblo y a su propio padre el sol Sobek—. Se quejó el pontífice que se retiró en dirección al despacho a buscar al caballero de dorado. Bajo el signo de Escorpio.

El pontífice comenzó su camino en dirección al gran despacho del faraón donde lo esperaba con impaciencia, sus asistentes en los ritos sacerdotales, los dos Anubites de más alto rango del dios Anubis el dios de los ritos funerarios y el caballero dorado Milo de Escorpio. Para que le diera las instrucciones de como ellos tendrían que proteger la pirámide en ausencia de su señor faraón Sobek. Que estaría unos días fuera de su patria. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer antes de poder siquiera ir a su habitación para poder irse a dormir.

Mientras que en la habitación de la princesa heredera del antiguo Nejen el nomo del alto Egipto todo era distinto a lo que vivía Olufemi, la joven estaba totalmente ruborizada haciendo ella misma sin necesidad de que sus fieles doncellas la ayuden los preparativos para su hora de baño y de sueño. La joven con cierta aceleración saco de los cajones de gaveta un pijama muy lindo e gracioso…que consistía un suéter blanco sin mangas con un pollito cachetón con un mensaje gracioso en letras rosadas y pantalones cortos floreados con líneas verdes y flores de diversos colores. Una chaqueta larga de un color rosa para cubrir sus sensuales hombros. Con mucha prisa comenzó a desvestirse para poder entrar a su gran baño para darse un baño de aguas termales.

Pero la princesa era ignorante a que una sombra muy misteriosa la estaba siguiendo. Desde que ella entro a su habitación a prepararse para ir a la cama la siguió hasta la gran bañera de la habitación.

…

—Buenas noches pontífice Olufemi lo estábamos esperando—menciono uno de los tantos asistentes del pontífice principal que le dedico una respetuosa reverencia a su superior, que se la devolvió al entrar al gran despacho. E observo a todos los presentes dispersos en diferentes lugares con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados…eso le llamo la atención al de la cabellera negra rapada a que aclara su garganta llamando la atención de todos—Buenas noches….caballeros….sé que ya es muy tarde muchos de ustedes…desean regresar a sus aposentos o residencias para poder descansar…pero…como bien saben…el faraón Sobek en estos momentos no se encuentra en Nejen por lo que me ha dejado a cargo de la seguridad del recinto…de su hija la bella princesa Shesh. Que en estos momentos está en su hora de baño. Por lo que la seguridad se ha triplicado en su ausencia…para evitar que alguien se atreva a hacerle daño a nuestra delicada princesa. Por eso Píndaro y Makat los dos Anubites que están en frente de ustedes—apunto a los dos seres antropomórficos de cuerpo humano pero con cabeza de perro que se mantenían en sus lugares, en posición de guardia.

—Ellos estarán vigilando constantemente la puerta de la habitación de la princesa…Shesh. Durante toda la noche hasta el amanecer…mientras que el caballero dorado que representa la constelación de Escorpio. Milo estará dentro de los aposentos de la princesa…—los asistentes del pontífice al escuchar esas palabras, intentaron quejarse por esas órdenes pero solo para ser callados— ¡Silencio! ¿Es una orden del faraón Sobek! —se molestó Olufemi.

—Con todo su respeto que se merece mi señor Olufemi…me parece un poco excesivo el que yo tenga que dormir en los aposentos de la princesa Shesh. Eso sería una falta de respeto para la joven doncella de 18 años—argumento de forma tranquila Milo al pontífice. Que asintió ante sus palabras.

—Lo lamento escorpión dorado-escarlata pero son órdenes del faraón el que usted duerma en los aposentos de mi joven princesa. Pero no se preocupe la habitación de la princesa Shesh tiene dos sub-habitaciones así que usted podrá dormir en la de al lado sin necesidad de tener que molestar a la princesa Shesh. —Agrego Olufemi de forma tranquila a lo que Milo solo le dedico una mirada de curiosidad— ¿Sub-habitaciones? Nunca me imaginaria que los egipcios fueran tan listos con la distribución de las habitaciones. Aunque sería una falta de respeto de mi parte el que yo irrumpa en los aposentos de Shesh así que prefiero vigilar yo la puerta en lugar de Píndaro. —explico de forma cortes Milo a lo que Olufemi se fastidio.

— ¡Pues lo lamento caballero Milo! ¡Usted dormirá en los aposentos de Shesh! ¡Si es con la armadura puesta que así sea! ¡Ahora todos a sus lugares ustedes tres! —apunto a Milo, Píndaro y Makat. Los dos Anubites se pusieron en posición de ataque— ¡Sera mejor que cumplan con su deber! ¡No permitan que nada le suceda a la princesa Shesh! ¡Oh sino tendrán serios problemas conmigo! ¡Ahora largo todos que necesito ir a mis aposentos a descansar! —sin más que decir el pontífice se retiró dejando a todos consternados por su actitud tan agresiva y evasiva. Lo intuyeron debido a que se encontraba en extremo cansado por sus duras tareas.

Milo se fastidio al saber que tendría que dormir en los mismos aposentos con aquella princesa egipcia, pero debía aceptar que era una doncella muy hermosa. Mas con ese lunar que se le veía bastante coqueto debajo de su nariz que le gustaba observarlo cada vez que ella enfocaba su rostro. Además de tener unas piernas muy sensuales que lo volvían loco. Soltó un fuerte suspiro de molestia no le quedó más remedio de irse en dirección a la habitación de la princesa Shesh para poder hablar con ella. Se encamino a ella pero no estando solo Makat y Píndaro lo seguían por detrás.

Los tres tomaron rumbo a la habitación de la joven doncella, para explicarle las cosas.

…

—Hay que cansancio pero al menos ya me podre ir a dormir, solo espero que mi padre llegue pronto—se susurró a sí misma la princesa con su pijama puesto, que se encontraba sentada en su tocador cepillando su cabellera. Pero de pronto una extraña sombra que se adentró en su habitación se escabullo como si fuera un ratón en busca de comida, en una casa vecina.

La sombra siguió su camino en dirección al bello tocador donde se encontraba la princesa Shesh, cepillando su cabellera tan distraída que ignoraba el peligro que se le acercaba cada vez más a ella cuando la sombra estuvo a punto de materializarse, la joven egipcia se dio cuenta de que una presencia desconocida irrumpió en sus aposentos personales, cuando observo que una extraña figura negra estaba a punto de materializarse.

Shesh se atemorizo al observar aquella sombra que estaba detrás de ella, que crecía cada vez de una manera tan alarmante que hico que la princesa se parara de la silla del tocador y comenzara a retroceder. La princesa egipcia solo pudo hacer una sola cosa.

— ¡Aaaahhh! —grito la princesa al ver que la sombra se lanzó en dirección a ella. En el pasillo que conducía en dirección a los aposentos de la princesa Shesh. Milo y los Anubites escucharon el desesperado grito de la princesa. Los tres se alertaron y emprendieron a ver… ¿Quién estaba atentado en contra de la bella princesa egipcia? — ¡Shesh! ¡Tranquila ya voy a rescatarte! —y Milo llego hasta la puerta de los aposentos de Shesh con una sola patada que le propino a la puerta logro abrirla.

Se encontró con una escena escalofriante. Shesh se encontraba en el suelo con su espalda recargada a la pared que conectaba a la sub-habitación de los aposentos personales de ella.

La sombra que se había escabullado en sus aposentos de manera tan sigilosa que ella no se percató de su presencia y ahora se encontraba estrangulándole el cuello con una fuerza que la princesa se quedó impresionada, era una fuerza humana sorprendente que hacía que ella no pudiera respirar en lo absoluto. Ella estaba segura de que la figura que la estaba atacando no era más y menos que el dios Seth que de alguna forma él consiguió lograr escaparse de su lúgubre encierro donde su amado guerrero dorado escorpiano. La reencarnación de Horus el dios celestial, lo había encerrado. Para que jamás volviera acercarse a ella y a su familia. Shesh comenzó a toser de la presión que le estaban ejerciendo en el cuello pero para su tranquilidad Milo acudió a su auxilio.

— ¡Filo escarlata! —Shesh logro escuchar la poderosa voz de Milo que resonó en toda la habitación, abrió los ojos observo que la sombra del dios del desierto grito un terrible alarido de dolor al sentir el ataque del caballero de escorpio golpear su espalda. —Milo auxilio, es Seth regreso para hacerme daño, sálvame Milo. —lloro la princesa que no dejaba de toser.

— ¡Papanatas no dejare que te acerques a la princesa Shesh! —agrego el caballero de escorpio con arrogancia que corrió en dirección a la sombra, la pateo con fuerza. Logrando su objetivo de una manera satisfactoria, ya que la sombra del dios Seth logro soltar el delicado cuello de Shesh que cayó al suelo sosteniendo el cuello. Tosiendo continuamente.

La sombra se alejó de la princesa para posar sus ojos en su eterno rival, aquel ser que le desagradaba ver en todos los sentidos. Milo de escorpio.

—Horus—hablo la sombra de una forma tan sombría que hico que Milo lo observara con una mirada tan restrictiva que también susurro—Vaya tanto extrañabas que te pateara el trasero, que decidiste venir por una segunda ronda. Si es así te volveré a patear el trasero pero esta vez más profundo que ni podrás caminar…hormiguero embustero… ¡Aguja escarlata Antares! —una poderosa luz rojo salió disparada de la impotente aguja de Milo, en dirección al cuerpo de la sombra.

Que estremeció al sentir las agujas adentrarse en su cuerpo sombrío, que eran un dolor inquietante que aquejaba su oscuro ser acompañado de un alarido grito de dolor. De pronto la sombra comenzó a debilitarse y a desaparecer de los aposentos de Shesh. Que no dejaba de llorar asustada en los brazos de Makat uno de los tantos Anubites que formaban parte del cuerpo militar del ejército de Anubis y de su padre el faraón Sobek. Un sombrío silencio acompaño a los aposentos de la dulce princesa Shesh.

— ¿Ya….ya…ya…se…fue? —pregunto titubeando la princesa que no dejaba de temblar del miedo. Y el Anubites Píndaro asintió, dándole algo de seguridad a Shesh y de pronto observo el cómo Milo corrió a su encuentro, le pregunto con preocupación evidente en su voz. —Su alteza real princesa Shesh, no se encuentra lastimada. Disculpe si no llegue a tiempo para auxiliarla…pero le juro que eso no volverá a suceder estaré aquí esta noche para velar su sueño y su tranquilidad. —se disculpó Milo con una cordialidad y gentileza que hicieron a Shesh ruborizarse de la pena. Píndaro noto el dulce rubor de las mejillas de la princesa al escuchar las palabras del caballero griego, decidió encender su Aj para hablar con la princesa.

—Princesa Shesh creo que es muy indiscreto de su parte pensar que las palabras del caballero de escorpio, son palabras de un fuerte faraón que está dispuesto a proteger a su amada princesa, no puede tener esos tipos de sentimientos. Recuerde que el solo se quedare un periodo de tiempo y volverá al santuario…a su vida normal…protegiendo a su diosa griega. —se quejó el Anubites a través del Aj lo que hico que la princesa se molestara en cierta medida, por las hirientes palabras de aquel perro que era su protector—Eres muy cruel Píndaro, siempre me recuerdas que Milo jamás va amarme que mi amor por el…no es más que un imposible. No sabes cuánto sufro cuando me dices esas palabras…tu, muchos se empeñan en recordármelo están doloroso—lloro el Aj de Shesh lo que hico que Makat alzara una ceja.

—Con todo respeto que usted se merece doncella Shesh, pero Píndaro mi compañero tiene mucha razón, Usted se ha enamorado de una ilusión debería de buscarse un príncipe de un nomo para casarse con él y seguir con el legado de su padre…el faraón Sobek y no luchar por un caballero griego que no la merece para nada—se quejó con molestia Makat, a lo que Shesh sintió que ella lloraría ahí mismo.

—Su alteza Shesh… ¿Por qué está llorando? —le pregunto Milo desconcertado al observar a la joven princesa, llorar.

— ¿Eh? ¡Estoy bien es solo el susto que me dio el dios Seth! —lloro la joven al recordar lo que le había sucedido hace unos minutos, pero no te preocupes…estoy bien—hablo con la voz quebrada, lo que conmovió a Milo que se acercó más a la joven que se soltó de los brazos de Píndaro y se tiro a los de Milo a llorar. El al principio se mostró incomodo ante ese abrazo…pero después de unos minutos le permitió a la princesa abrazarlo.

…

—Se siente más tranquila princesa Shesh—le pregunto Milo a la princesa media hora después del ataque que sufrió la princesa por cortesía del olvidado dios Seth. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el respaldar de las camas completamente a solas. Por órdenes de Milo que se les había ingeniado para sacar a los Anubites de los aposentos de la asustada princesa.

—Yo todavía no entiendo que es lo que quiere ese señor de mí, yo no quiero volver a tener a la diosa Nike en mi interior es muy doloroso ya que mi mente colapso mucho. La diosa Nike sufrió muchas penurias por culpa del dios Seth. —lloro la princesa abrazando una cobija que le habían entregado sus doncellas después del accidente, para poder calmar un poco los ánimos. —Despreocúpese su alteza la diosa Nike se encuentra en el santuario segura, donde debería de estar desde en un principio. Usted ya no tiene nada que ver con la entidad de la diosa griega de la victoria…es la princesa Shesh la única heredera del trono de Egipto. Así que no se preocupe por pequeñeces…ese papanatas con cabeza de hormiguero sucio no volverá a molestarla—sonrió Milo con arrogancia dándole algo de seguridad a Shesh, que se abrazaba de sus cobijas…como evitando que…Milo viera sus fachas. Le daba mucha pena.

—Te agradezco por tus palabras tan sabias caballero Milo, pero en verdad no me siento cómoda en estos momentos hablando del señor Seth. De por sí ya el Per-Usir ya ha enfrentado la ira divina de los dioses, de no ser por el dios primordial del Armón-Ra, Horus…quizás ni siquiera el pueblo de Nejen existiría—le explico la princesa egipcia para calmar un poco los ánimos, del joven caballero de la ilustre armadura de la constelación de escorpio. —Yo pienso que su pueblo no ha hecho enfurecer a su dios al contrario le dieron una lección, a ese papanatas que jamás se olvidara yo solo espero que cuando yo me regrese al santuario…usted no tenga otro ataque de esa magnitud. —le respondió Milo cuando, Shesh escucho la palabra "cuando yo me regrese al santuario" su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

—"Ya pronto tendrá que regresarse a su pueblo natal en la antigua Grecia, entonces las palabras de Píndaro eran ciertas, hasta me resuenan con intensidad dentro de mi cabeza…Milo solo se quedaba un periodo de tiempo para entrenarse en el arte del Aj. Ósea eso fue hace ya un año medio desde que el llego a Egipto. De seguro su diosa lo espera con los brazos abiertos e impacientes…yo me quedare aquí completamente sola sin un novio." —Se dijo para sí misma la princesa dentro de sus propios pensamientos, sin que el Aj de Milo se dé cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando en esos momentos—"Píndaro tenía mucha razón aunque sus palabras fueron crueles eran muy ciertas cuando me advirtió de ese tema, Milo no me quiere y nunca lo hará. El solo tiene ojos para esa diosa Atenea… ¿Cuál era su nombre? No lo recuerdo con exactitud puede ser que Makat me lo había investigado hacia dos meses atrás…Samantha, Sabrina…Satriana… ¡Ah ya me recordé! ¡Saori! —sonrió la joven de pronto se dio cuenta que Milo la había estado observando un largo periodo.

— ¿Se siente bien su alteza real? ¿Princesa Shesh? —Le pregunto parpadeando de la confusión a la joven de cabellera castaño oscuro medio que se ruborizo al saber que Milo, la observaba con una mirada de confusión— ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí, sí estoy bien es que…no es nada! —se rio la joven con cierto nerviosismo que llamo la atención de Milo.

— ¿Esta segura porque yo la he notado bastante nerviosa? Espero no ofenderla si le hago esta pregunta bella princesa Shesh—le dijo Milo y la princesa asintió. —Usted… ¿No se siente cómoda con mi presencia si es así, desde que yo llegue hace un año medio siempre actúas de esa manera? Yo puedo llamar a sus Anubites para que vengan a cuidarla. —le propuso Milo lo que hico que Shesh se ruborizara más de la pena, por el simple hecho de la pregunta tan directa de Milo.

— ¡Como cree que no me va a agradar su presencia, al contrario yo siempre estoy satisfecha de que usted cuide de mí! Haces un trabajo excelente siempre me ha gustado que cuides de mí, Milo…bueno puedo explicar mi actitud, lo que sucede es…. —de pronto se calló de improviso no se atrevía a decir nada, por temor a que Milo la rechazara…pero después recordó el consejo de la diosa Isis decidió correr el riesgo—Yo pues lo que me sucede es… ¡Milo te amo! ¡Desde el primer momento que te vi entrar en la corte de mi padre presentándote como el caballero de escorpio me enamore de ti! —finalizo la princesa ya sintió un fuerte alivio al saber que por fin le había dicho lo que sentía.

— ¿Enamorada de mí? ¿Qué cosa esta diciendo princesa Shesh? —pregunto Milo totalmente conmocionado por las palabras de la princesa, que no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza. Que incluso por la sorpresa que el sentía en esos momentos en todo su ser tuvo que levantarse del asombro que sentía, el aún le costaba tratar de asimilar las palabras de la princesa. Observo que la joven se quitaba su manta para mostrar su adorable pijama que llevaba puesto—Si Milo yo estoy enamorada de ti, desde el primer momento que te vi simplemente ya no lo podía seguir ocultando más tiempo…necesitaba sacar ese peso que me había estado matando por un año medio.

—Yo no sé qué decirle…yo... —comenzó a titubear de los nervios ya que jamás se esperó que la princesa Shesh se declarara de esa manera, pero él sabía que no le era indiferente pero de pronto su mirada se posó en el cuerpo de Shesh. Su mirada se posó en las sensuales piernas de la joven.

En milésimas de segundo él no podía quitarle la vista de encima a las piernas de la joven, que eran muy largas y estaban bien tonificadas además de que estaban bonitas, con una piel suave. Además de que el pijama que llevaba Shesh llevaba esterilizaba su figura.

Tenía que aceptarlo la princesa Shesh poseía una figura envidiable que ni siquiera su diosa aspiraba tener en su corta vida, la joven podía ser robusta para arriba pero delgada por debajo eso no le quitaba el crédito de tener un cuerpo tan sensual. Con unas siluetas de reloj de arena que simplemente no se podían ignorar. Observo que la joven comenzaba a retroceder intimidada pues el ya empezaba acercarse a ella.

—Milo—trago la joven al observar a Milo que se acercaba a ella cada vez más con sombrías intenciones, lo que asusto más a la joven que no sabía ni donde esconderse. De la mirada tan penetrante de Milo—No te han dicho que tienes unas piernas muy hermosas. —Shesh lo interrumpió—No para nada…nadie se ha detenido a verme las piernas, puesto que mi padre es el faraón los puede mandar a ejecutar por si falta de respeto a mi persona. —respondió asustada la princesa.

—Bueno en estos momentos no se encuentra el faraón Sobek así que puedo decirle mi princesa que esas pijamas…realmente son adorables me gusta el pollito que tiene usted. Pio pio—se burló Milo con arrogancia, lo que molesto a Shesh, que inflo las mejillas de la molestia haciendo pucheros que le parecían adorables—Te ves adorable haciendo pucheros pareces una niña de 5 años de edad. Hay oye si quieres te consigo un pollito de peluche para que complementes tu pijama—.siguió burlándose Milo lo que molesto a Shesh que se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡No quiero un peluche de pollito! ¡Déjame empaz mis pijamas no tienen nada de malo, al contrario están bien bonitas y son cómodas para el clima tan extremo de Egipto! —grito molesta Shesh con los cachetes aun inflados de la furia.

—Pollito hermoso con un buen par de piernas, dígame en que puedo servirle—. Y Milo se sujetaba el estómago, pues no aguantaba la risa. Le era tan gracioso el ver a Shesh totalmente molesta con sus cachetes inflados. — ¡Jum! —la joven camino en dirección a su cama y lanzo uno de sus grandes almohadones rosados se lo lanzo a Milo en su rostro, que lo recibió dándose un buen golpe. Ya que esos almohadones eran bastante grandes.

— ¡Escarabajos! ¡Shesh esas almohadas son bien peligrosas golpean duro! —agrego Milo con agresividad que se quitó el gran almohadón al suelo, lo que provoco que Shesh corriera a su cama agarrara otro almohadón se armara con el—Te lo advierto si te me acercas de nuevo, para burlarte de mí pijamas te pego esta vez en la cabeza con este almohadón… ¿Me entendiste? —le amenazo la princesa.

Milo con deseos de sombríos de abalanzarse sobre la egipcia que seguía armada con su almohadón e incluso le amenazaba en llamar a sus Anubites guardianes, la joven siguió retrocediendo por cada paso que Milo daba como si fuera un escorpión en busca de su presa.

Cuando la princesa bajo un poco las defensas que había levantado, el caballero de escorpio aprovecho se abalanzo sobre ella tumbándola con todo y su almohadón rosado. Shesh cayó al suelo con Milo encima de ella que no dejaba de verla a sus ojos, con esos ojos tan penetrantes de un azul profundo que intimidaban a cualquiera con solo posar su mirada en ellas. Que chocaban con los asustados e sorprendidos ojos marrones de Shesh que no dejaba de parpadear del miedo.

—Quítate de encima no quiero que me vean así contigo encima de mi pensaran que me estás haciendo algo malo, levántate de mí vista o hare que Píndaro te castigue créeme no será grato—siguió quejándose la princesa pero Milo no escuchaba razonamiento alguno simplemente se dedicaba a contemplar el cuerpo de Shesh especialmente las buenas piernas de la joven. Para luego posar su mirada en el rostro exótico de la princesa que no dejaba de observarlo con temor. —Bonito lunar por cierto, no te han dicho que ese lunar que tiene usted debajo de la fosa nasal izquierda se le ve bastante coqueto—admiro Milo lo que hico que la princesa se ruborizara de la pena, desviara el rostro—Pues yo no pienso igual, para mí es todo lo contrario ese lunar me es detestable cuando era niña ese lunar estaba ahí mismo pero era más pequeño el de mi madre, si estaba en un lugar coqueto…en su pómulo derecho papá decía que cada vez que lo observaba la halagaba—se molestó la princesa.

—Pues yo no creo eso tiene un rostro bastante bello e exótico, si no fuera caballero dorado y hubiera nacido en esta tierra fuera ese tal Horus…automáticamente hubiera hecho todo en mis manos para impresionar a su padre el faraón Sobek. Para pedir su delicada mano en matrimonio. —sonrió Milo lo que hico que el corazón de la niña se acelerara más. Para ella aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de Milo eran como el dulce néctar.

—No sabía…que sentías eso…al verme la verdad es un poco incómodo. Pero gracias no sabía que te encantaba mi lunar…no eres el único que piensa así…Píndaro, el príncipe del medio Egipto, Olufemi, mi propio padre y ahora…tu…aunque no lo creas me siento halagada. —se ruborizo la princesa y Milo sonrió a pesar de todo la princesa Shesh le parecía una chica dulce e tierna, además muy fuerte—Eres una ternurita sabes, además de que esta pijama de pollitos te hacen ver adorable bello pollito. —sonrió Milo con arrogancia mientras acariciaba la barbilla de Shesh que se ruborizo de la molestia.

— ¡No soy pollito! ¡Jum no me molestes! —le grito Shesh haciendo pucheros a Milo que le parecieron adorables. —Pequeña pollito traviesa será mejor que duermas. Ven te llevare para que descanses pijamas de pollito adorable—se rio Milo que recibió un fuerte coscorrón de Shesh que se levantó recogiendo su almohadón se fue con el suéter del pijama un poco levantado. Se podía admirar su ombligo. — ¡Pero que ombliguito más lindo tienes! —grito Milo admirando el sensual ombligo de Shesh que se lo cubrió totalmente. No solo trataba de cubrir su bello ombligo sino que también sus lunares pues tenía cuatro dos cerca del orificio del lunar uno debajo del vientre que era bastante coqueto.

— ¡Jum! ¡No tengo ombligo bonito! ¡Tampoco soy un pollito! —grito la princesa ya desde su cama.

Milo llego la conclusión que Shesh en verdad era una belleza exótica muy sensual e adorable con esos pijamas de pollito. Tenía un ombligo sensual que no se cansaba de ver.

—Pollito adorable—se burló Milo la siguió en dirección a su cama.


End file.
